


A break in the eco-chain  (Danny Phantom one-shot)

by Music_Mandy1991



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Mandy1991/pseuds/Music_Mandy1991
Summary: Jacquie has a interesting mental break





	A break in the eco-chain  (Danny Phantom one-shot)

**Author's Note:**

> I know there is some grammatical errors....downside to typing on my phone lol

I think I'm gonna head off to bed. I'm still a bit out of it." Jacquie said looking at the bright smiling faces of her family. She had just gotten into town and was more then greatful for Jack and his wife to take her in. It was also nice because she was near a ghost portal. Having spent about as much time in the ghost zone as she did in their world she was always happy to be able to check on her second home. Getting up from the couch she smiled as Danny rose to her feet.

"Do you really have to aunt Jacquie?"

"Yeah Jay? It's early! We'd love to hear some more of your stories."

"Yes boys. I promise to tell you more of my stories in the morning." Jacquie's smile widened as she wrapped her thin arms around Jack's waist. Well as much of his waist as she could reach. Feeling his arms wrap around her always made her feel safe. They kept each other safe, That was why they got along so well together. Turning to her niece and nephew she pulled them into a hug and nuzzled against them.

"Don't stay up too late you two."

"We wont!" They both said in unison as Jacquie turned to Maddie. There was always a bit of tension between the two of them. Most of it stemed from the fact that most people swore that Jack squared would've been the ones to get married. Truth be told she always had more of a crush on Maddie then Jack. Jacquie always thought Maddie was perfect for Jack; the brain to his brawn. Wrapping her arms around her she nuzzled against her neck.

"Thank you once again Maddie for opening your home to me." Jacquie smiled as she turned to walk to the guest room. Maddie retuned the warmth before letting her go. Their eyes never left her as she wakled up the stairs to the guest room. Thank gods Jack wasn't allowed to decorate. She thought as she opened her leather suitcase and took out a a tattered long Wisconsin t shirt. Sliding out of her black dress and removing her bra she put the shirt on and let out a soft sigh. If anyone saw this they would think her a loon. This was Vlad Masters shirt from college. She had come by it after his ecto-accident. She had helped Jack and Maddie pack his things and took it. It was creepy and she knew it. There had never been anything between Vlad and herself no matter how many times she'd wish it. Even now he didn't reconize her. 

That's what happens when you drop a hundred pounds." She whispered softly as she nuzzled against the shirt. Though his scent had long since faded she would remember all of the time they would all spend together. Sliding into the black lined bedding she smiled as she nuzzled in and yawned. it had only taken her five minutes before she drifted off to sleep.

"Come here Jacquie!"

Jacquie was standing in her old home. Jumping slightly as she heard a booming voice through out the whole of the house. Looking around she saw shattered pictures and broken furniture . This was her childhood home...then that meant...

"GOD DAMN IT CHILD GET YOUR FUCKING ASS IN HERE NOW!!!!!"

That man was her father. Tearing down the hall he was a giant compaired to her. Striking her hard against her cheek she yelped in pain. She was no longer the fit woman but the scrawny child. 

"Please don't Papa! I didn't mean to take too long" She stammered as tears quickly flooded her face. The man's huge paw pulled back and was thrust towards the other side of her face. This time she was hit hard enough to be knocked off her feet. Hitting the ground with a large crash she had knocked some trinkets off the table as she fell.

"NOW YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE BITCH!!!"

His roared echoed as he reached down and removed his belt. With one swift motion he hammered his bulbous leather belt against any part of her he could reach. The sting of impact was exactly how she rememberd it. It was common to be struck like this in his drunkin fits. 

"GOD PAPA PLEASE STOP!!" She cried out as she tried to curl up into a ball. He groaned as he grabbed her by her raven hair and forced her against the wall. forcing her against the corner of the wall he continued to strike. Starting with her legs and working his way up to her head. Her cries of pain only making him strike harder. After what seemed like an eternity a large purple blast shot through the room eradicating her father. Her legs giving out from the pain she fel hard to the ground. Not knowing what had saved her she was met with a familiar cackle.

"V-V-Vlad?" She whimpered as she tried to turn towards him. With one swift motion she was oncec again grabbed by her hair.

"No dearie I'm not your precious human"

This wasn't Vlad Masters; this was Plasmius. Hissing as he licked a gash on her neck she began to panic. Her breath now short and quick her body trembled against his grip.

"Oooh what now little Jacquie? You don't like me this way?" his black gloved hand slithered up her neck before holding her up by it. Gasping for air she tried to kick him away from her with no avail.

"I shall love tasting your flesh!" He said as his forked tongue forced itself up the side of her neck and under her earlobe. 

"Isn't this what you always wanted Jacquie? Vlad taking you in ways no one else has?"

She whimpered as his other hand weaved itself over each curve of her body. Tearing off her shirt Plasmius reached down and took a large bite from her chest. Screaming Jacquie bolted from her bed. A pool of sweat collected underneith her as she was trembling. Without even thinking she bolted back downstairs. Her trembling body triping over itself as she crash on the floor at the last step.

"Jack! H-h-he wast-t-there?" She stammered as she crawled to her dearest friend. This was not the first time she had a mental break in front of him. What she didn't expect was for everyone else to be here too. Jack instinctivly took her in his arms before looking at everyone else.

"Kids! upstairs now! Maddie! Go grab some blankets and a cup of tea!"

Danny's eyes widened as he saw his aunt in this weakened state. No one but Jack had seen something this bad before. Jazz took hold of his arm and guided him upstairs. Jack wrapped his arms around Jacquie and began to try and calm her.

"Tell me what happened Jacquie. You're safe! Nothings going to..."

"It..was...my father..." She stamered as she gripped his orange jumpsuit tightly. There was sheir horror in her eyes as she gazed at him; her eyes almost glassed over.

"And...it was...Plasmius..."

It took Jack a moment to remember who that was but when he did his brow furrowed in anger. Looking at Maddie he tried to get Jacquie to sit up with little avail.

"It's okay sweatheart. No one is here. You're here with me and Jack. You're safe I promise. I've brought you some tea." Maddie said as he helped her drink some of the lavender tea.Her body calmed a bit after having some tea. 

It was so real...I still feel every strike from both of them..." She whispered as she finished her tea. Running her hand across her chest she could feel his teeth marks even though none were present. 

"None of it was real Jay. You're here and in one piece." He said as he began to rock her. Maddie took hold of her hands and began to rub them. they are so understanding. the thought passed through her mind as she began to meld into Jack's chest. 

"Stay with me...both of you...I don't feel safe without you..." She forced as her voice was almost gone. They both looked at each other then at her and smiled.

"Of course Jay. We'll be right here with you." Maddie nodded as she signaled for Jack to get up. Pulling out the bed from the couch she made it and had Jack lay down. Laying behind her back they laid with her until she passed out from exaustion.


End file.
